Brides Part1
by Alexandria J
Summary: The Ishiyama clan no they’re not animals…they’re humans is a powerful one. And the head of it is determined to see his three careerminded granddaughters married. He handpicked 3 unsuspecting candidates for them, now all he has to do is set his plans in mo
1. Chapter 1

Ok ok, I know I need to update my other stories, but this one is stuck in my head.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Code Lyoko…

**Summary:** The Ishiyama clan (no they're not animals…they're humans) is a powerful one. And the head of it is determined to see his three career-minded granddaughters married. He hand-picked 3 unsuspecting candidates for them, now all he has to do is set his plans in motion…

Prologue:

When a man reaches 90 years of existence, he is tempted to look back on his life. I on the other hand, have no use that kind of nonsense.

I look forward, have always done so. I'm a Japanese who has lived most of his life away from the land of his birth. America is my home, making and raising my family there. For nearly60 years I have loved one woman, lived with her, admired her, and worked with and around her. My Anna is precious to me.

I'm a rich man. Not just in dollars, with possessions and property, but in family as well. Family comes first; my Anna and I made three children between us, two sons and a daughter. My pride in them is nearly as great as my love.

I have to admit that at a time I had to remind them of their duty to the Ishiyama name. They were a bit slow in that department. So, with a little help, they were all married well. Their unions gave me and my Anna two more daughters and a son to dote on. Good stock, strong blood to match the Ishiyama's.

Now I have 11 grandchildren, Three of them honorary Ishiyama's. Like their parents, they're slow to their duty, to understand the richness of marriage and family. I'm not a man to stand by and watch my wife fret, no indeed I am not. I've considered this carefully.

My three eldest granddaughters are of marriageable age. They are strong, intelligent, beautiful women. With Yumi, Aelita, and Samantha I have a lawyer, doctor, and a businesswoman, respectively. Bright and lovely are my girls, so the men I'll pick for them to build their lives must be rare men indeed. I'll not have them settle for less than that.

I've got my eye on a fine trio of lads. All come from good, strong stock. Handsome lads, too. Ah, won't they make lovely couples and give me pretty babies?

One at a time is the plan. So I'm starting with Yumi, she's the eldest after all. Once she's settled down, I have just the boy in mind for Aelita, Sam might be the toughest nut of the 3, but I'm working on that.

I'm not a meddler, just a little push is all I'll give them. After all, I'm just a concerned grandfather in the winter of his life.

And how the hell am I to get little babies if I don't, I ask you. Hah!! Well, we're going to see to that- so Anna won't fret of course…

How do you guys like it so far??? I'm gonna start the first chapter (no this isn't the 1st chapter obviously) right away, and I better get a decent amount of reviews for all the hard work I'm putting into this (although I need to do my others…)!


	2. Chapter 2

**ME**: How'd ya like the prologue???

Disclaimer: I still don't own Code Lyoko….

Chapter 1:

Ring, ring (bare with me hear, use your imagination)

"'Lo."

"It rang eleven times."

With the blankets over her head, Yumi Ishiyama yawned. "It did?"

"Yes, eleven times. One more and I'd have called 911. I was seeing you lying in a pool of blood."

"Bed," she managed, while snuggling into her pillows. "I'm sleeping, good night."

"It's nearly eight o'clock!"

"When?"

"In the morning." He identified which granddaughter this voice belonged to. "You should be enjoying this morning girl, instead of sleeping it away."

"Why?"

He paused. "Life's passing you by Yumi. Your grandmother's worried about you. Last night she was saying she couldn't get peace of mind, with her worrying about you."

Anna said nothing of the kind, but the ploy of using his wife to make his family do what he wanted was an old habit. The Ishiyama's appreciated traditions.

"'S fine. Everything. Sleeping now Grandpa."

"Well, get up. You haven't visited your grandmother in weeks. Just because you think you're a grown-up woman at twenty-four doesn't mean you should forget your dear old granny."

If his Anna heard him refer to her as a dear old granny, she'd scalp him. "Come up for the weekend." He demanded. "And bring your cousins."

"I've got a brief to read," she muttered "but soon."

"Make it sooner. We're not going to live forever you know."

"Yes you are."

"Ha. I've sent you a present. It'll be there this morning, so get yourself out of bed and prettied up."

"Ok, sure. Bye, Grandpa." Yumi dumped the receiver on the floor, and drifted immediately back to sleep.

Twenty minutes later she was rudely awakened. "Dammit Yumi, you did it again."

"What?" she shot up in bed, dark eyes wide and her hair tangled. "What?" she asked again.

"You left the phone off the hook." Samantha Knight fisted her hands on her hips. "I was expecting a call."

"I, ah…" She was still unfocused. Mornings were just not her time of day. "I think Grandpa called. Maybe. I can't remember."

"I didn't hear the phone." Sam shrugged. "I guess I was in the shower. Aelita's already left for the hospital. What did Granpa want?" When Yumi still looked blank, Samantha laughed and said, "Probably just the usual. 'Your grandmother's worried about you.'"

"I think I remember that. If you'd have gotten out the shower faster, you'd have caught the call. Then Grandma would have been worried about you."

"She was worried about me last week. But anyways, I've got to run to check out this property in Brookline."

"Another one? Didn't you just buy a house last month?"

"It was two months ago. You've got the place to yourself for the day."

"But, it's not my night to cook."

"I'll pick something up."

"Pizza! Double cheese, no olives."

"It's never to early for you to think about dinner Yumi. See you tonight, and don't leave the phone off the hook."

Yumi studied the ceiling, thinking she could sleep for another hour. But, the pizza had stirred her appetite. When there was a choice between sleep or food, she faced her biggest dilemma. Yumi tossed the covers back as food won the battle. She wore a simple white athletic T-shirt and silk boxer shorts in blue.

She'd lived with her two cousins all through college and now for two years in the house in Boston. The thought of grabbing a robe never occurred to her. The attractive house was decorated in a mix of she and her cousin's three tastes. Aelita's love for antiques vied with Sam's appreciation for modern art and Yumi's own attraction to kitsch (that's a sentimental kind of art).

She jogged downstairs, glancing briefly through the windows. Walking to the kitchen, she snatched an mp3 player lying on the counter and slipped on the headphones. A little music with breakfast, who could ask for more?

**ME: **Finally over. Tell me if u wanna read more. And leave a review too!


	3. Chapter 3

**ME:** U know what I'm doin right now??? Eating Pringles of course!!! I love them!! How can I lick the chips and type at the same time u ask?? Well, I work wonders!! Anyway, my laptop's been giving me trouble, so I'm sorry it took longer to update.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Lyoko

Chapter 2:

Ulrich Stern parked his car behind a spiffy **(yea, I know, no one says that**) classic convertible in red. He shook his head at it, then shifted his gaze to study the house.

It was a beauty. Then again, it was to be expected in this part of town, and the lineage of the owners. But he wasn't thinking about money and class when he studied the house. His light brown eyes studied the windows and doors. A lot of glass, he mused, while the autumn breeze ruffled his thick, brown hair. He started down the flagstone walk (a walkway), then cut across the lawn to consider the atrium doors that opened to a patio.

He tested them, finding them locked. Though one good kick, he thought, one good yank, and he'd be inside. His eyes stayed cool, his mouth hardened in a face full of planes and angles. It was a face the woman he'd nearly married had called criminal. **(A/N: Do you know who he almost married???) **He hadn't asked her what she meant by that, and he just hadn't wanted to know.

It could be cold, that face, and was now, as he calculated access into the house, which was undoubtedly packed with antiques and jewelry of rich women of a certain class enjoyed. **(A/N: I wish I was rich…) **His eyes were a brown that could warm and deepen unexpectedly. His mouth was a firm line that could curve into charm or straighten to ice. **(A/N: Loved the metaphor!!) **A small scar went along his chin, the result of an abrupt contact with a diamond pinkie ring that had ridden on a curled fist. He was just under six feet, with the body of a boxer, and soccer player.

Now, as the breeze whipped his hair into disarray, he decided he could be inside the house in less than 30 seconds.

Even if he didn't have a key to the front door, which he did.

He walked back around, gave a quick, loud series of buzzes while he gazed through the fancy glass. It looked pretty, he thought, with flower etchings on the glass. And it was about as secure as tinfoil.

He buzzed one more time, then took the key out of his pocket, and let himself in.

It smelled female. That was his first thought as he stepped into the foyer. Citrus, oils, flowers, and the whiff of fading perfume greeted him. The staircase was a fluid sweep to his right, the front parlor an opening to his left.

It was pretty much as he'd imagined. The beautiful old furniture, the soft colors, and the expensive dust catchers. **(A/N: who has dust catchers???)** He slid a mini tape recorder out of the back pocket of his jeans and began to make notes as he wandered through.

**Ok, ok, this is the good part. It was getting a little boring even to me!!**

A large painting done by one the famous Ishiyama's was being observed, before he heard the singing. No, it couldn't, in all honesty, be called singing. Screaming, howling, screeching, were better terms for such a vocal massacre of Whitney Houston's songs.

But…it meant that he wasn't alone in the house after all. He headed down the hallway to where the noise was coming from, and saw a sunny kitchen. Then, his face held the look of pure male appreciation.

She was a long one, he thought, and most of it was leg. The smooth, golden length of them more than made up, in his estimation, for the complete lack of vocal talent. And the way she was bending over, head in the fridge, hips bumping, grinding, circling, gave such an interesting show, no man on Earth would have complained she sang off-key.

Her hair was black as midnight, straight as rain, and tumbled to a waist that just begged to be spanned by his two hands. And…she was wearing some of the sexiest underwear it had been his pleasure to observe. If the face lived up to the body, it was really going to brighten his morning.

"Excuse me." His brow lifted when, instead of jolting or squealing as he'd expected, she continued in the fridge singing. "Okay, not that I'm not enjoying the performance, but you might want to take a five on that."

Her hips did a quick, enthusiastic twitch that had him whistling through his teeth. **(A/N: Sorry, I had to put that in there…LOL) **She then turned with a chicken leg in one hand and a soda in the other.

She didn't jolt, but she did scream. Ulrich held up a hand, palm out, and began to explain himself. With the music blaring through her headphones, all Yumi saw was a strange man with windblown hair, faded jeans, and a face that held enough wickedness to fuel a dozen devils.

Aiming for his head, she threw the soda. He caught it one-handed, an inch before it smacked in his face. She'd whirled to the counter. When she sprang back, she had a carving knife gripped in her hand and a look in her eyes that warned him she was serious.

"Take it easy." He held up both hands, kept his voice mild.

"Don't move. Don't even breathe," she said loudly as she inched along the counter to the phone. "You take one step and I'll cut your heart out." **(A/N: reminded me of Pirates of the Caribbean. U know, I watched the last 1 on Christmas, it was sooo sad…. Back to the story)**

"I'm not moving. Look, you didn't answer when I knocked. I'm just here to…" It was then he got past looking at her face and at the headphones. "Well, that explains it." Slowly he tapped his fingers to his ears, and said "Take off the headphones."

She'd just become aware of the music over the blood that was roaring in her head and ripped them off. " I said don't move, I'm calling the cops."

"Okay." Ulrich tried a smile. "But you're going to look pretty stupid, since I'm just doing my job. Stern Security? You didn't answer when I knocked. I guess Whitney was too loud." He kept his eyes on hers. "I'm just going to get out my ID."

"Two fingers," she ordered. "And move slow."

That was his intention. Those big, dark eyes of hers held more temper and violence than fear. He said "I had a nine-o'clock to assess the house and discuss systems."

"An appointment with whom?"

"Yumi Ishiyama."

"I'm Yumi Ishiyama pal, and I didn't make an appointment with you."

"Mr. Ishiyama arranged the appointment."

She hesitated. "Which Mr. Ishiyama?"

Ulrich smiled again. "_The_ Ishiyama. Takeo Ishiyama. I was to meet his granddaughter Yumi Ishiyama at nine, and design and install the best security system known to man to protect his girls." The smile flashed charmingly. "Your grandmother worries."

Yumi took her hand from the phone, but didn't put the knife down. "When did he hire you?"

"Last week. I had to go up to that fortress of his so he could check me out face-to-face. Hell of a place. And a hell of a man. We had a Scotch (drink) and a cigar after we did the deal."

"Really?" She arched a brow. "And what did my grandmother have to say about that?"

"About the deal?"

"About the cigars."

"She wasn't there when we closed the deal. And since he locked the door of his office, I have to say she doesn't approve of cigars."

Yumi let out a long breath, and set the knife on the counter. "Okay Mr. Stern, you pass."

"He said you'd be expecting me. I take it you weren't."

"No, I wasn't. He called this morning, said something about a present he was sending. I think." She shrugged, her hair flowing with the movement, picked up the drumstick she'd dropped, and tossed it in the garbage can. "How'd you get in?"

"He gave me a key." Ulrich dug the key out of his pocket, and put it in the hand Yumi held out. "I did ring the bell, several times."

"Uh-huh."

Ulrich glanced down at the soda can. "You've got a good arm, Ms. Ishiyama." He shifted his gaze back to her face. Cheekbones that would cut glass, he thought, and a mouth fashioned for wild sex **(yea, only for u mature people) **, and eyes the color of sinful chocolate. "And possibly the most incredible face I've ever seen."

She didn't like the way he was looking at it, savoring it, she thought, with a stare that was arrogant, rude and unnerving. "You have good reflexes, Mr. Stern. Or you'd be lying on my kitchen floor with a concussion."

"Might have been worth it," he said with a grin.

"I'll get dressed, then we can discuss security systems."

"You don't have to change on my account." Ulrich said wickedly.

She angled her head and gave him a look that said, you better fuck off. "Yes, I do. Because if you keep looking at me that way, you will have a concussion."

She sailed by him. Ulrich turned as she passed so he could enjoy watching her walk away on those endless, fascinating legs. And he whistled through his teeth again.

One way or another, he thought with a sigh, Yumi Ishiyama was a knockout.

**ME: ** That was so long, lots of description so u people wouldn't get lost. U know, u guys r kinda slow… but anyways, leave a review, please and thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

**ME: **Hi readers, I'm gonna try somethin new. At the beginning of every nre chapter, make sure you read the author's note, which is me. I'm gonna name a song and ur gonna have to listen to it. And if you don't, well, that's just your loss. Today's song is….Tattoo. Not by Jordan Sparks (u hear ulrch4me!!!). It's by Alliance. So go to youtube, put it in, and listen before you read this chapter. Then, tell me if you liked it in the review ur gonna give me!!

Ok, here goes…

Chapter 3:

In the law offices of Ishiyama and Ishiyama, Yumi sat at a long oak table surrounded by books. She'd buried herself in the library all morning, determined to find an additional precedent for the brief she was refining on her latest assignment.

When her parents returned from their vacation to the Caribbean the following week, she'd have it perfected. Her mother was trying the case of Massachusetts vs. Holloway, and Yumi was doing research on it for her. But, she'd developed an emotional attachment to this particular case.

If she handled the paperwork, and the hours of research, she might earn a seat beside her mother in the courtroom. And maybe, just maybe, she'd be allowed to question a witness.

She wanted the intensity of the courtroom, the drama of judge and jury. She understood the value of research, the necessity of planning every move and every eventuality of a trial case.

Amanda Holloway had killed her husband. There was no question about the deed. But guilt, by law, was another matter. She'd been battered emotionally and miserably for 5 miserable years. 5 years of broken bones and a broken spirit, Yumi thought. It was easy to say she could've walked out, she should have run, and never looked back. In fact, Yumi sometimes caught herself thinking just that. But Amanda Holloway hadn't walked and hadn't run. In the end, she had snapped.

One night, after another beating, another rape, she had taken her husband's revolver and emptied the clip in him when he slept. The pity of it, Yumi thought coolly, was that she'd waited more than an hour after the rape. An hour equaled premeditation. The fact that John Holloway had been a cop with a file full of commendations also didn't help matters.

Some might think justice had been done that night, but the law say it differently. And Yumi was determined to use the law to keep Amanda Holloway out of prison.

**(Next POV)**

Ulrich really enjoyed watching her. Just now, she didn't resemble the woman who had sung in her underwear, or the coolly polite one who'd worn a simple sweater and discussed alarm systems with him. She'd tamed the waterfall of hair into a complicated braid that lay down the center of her back. She had gold drops at her ears and a slim gold watch on her wrist, along with the wink and flash of diamond tennis bracelet.

She wore a white silk blouse and a navy blue blazer over the back of her chair. The room smelled of leather, polished wood, and woman. Just now, he thought, Yumi Ishiyama looked utterly unapproachable. Unapproachable, Ulrich mused, unless a man had seen her hips wiggling about in a pair of silk boxers.

He leaned on the doorjamb. "You look like a lawyer."

Her head shot up. He admired the speed with which she recovered. Surprise was no more than a flash in those dark chocolate eyes before they disappeared. "I passed the bar last summer. I am a lawyer. Do you need one?"

"Not at the moment, but I'll keep you in mind." The fact was, he'd kept her in his mind for the better part of the week.

Windswept hair, that intriguing little scar, and those eyes combined to make him a man a woman couldn't help wondering about. Since she didn't want to wonder, she wanted him gone. "The offices are basically closed until the end of the month."

"So the receptionist told me downstairs. But I'm not here to hire you or your parents." He walked in- his movement making her think of a cat poised to spring **(A/N: no he's not like Odd) **and edged a hip on the table.

"Why are you here?"

"I had a job to look over in the neighborhood. I thought I'd let you know we'll start installing your system Saturday morning."

"That's fine. I'm sure my grandfather will be pleased."

"He's got the right idea, protecting what matters to him. He's proud of you and your cousins. It shines right out of him when he talks about you."

Yumi's eyes softened, and her body lost its defensive posture. "He's the most wonderful man in the world. And one of the most exasperating. If he could, he'd talk all of us into his castle in Hyannis."

"Boston can be a dangerous city for a pretty young girl," Ulrich said, in a deep burr that mimicked Daniel and made Yumi's lips twitch.

"Not bad. A little more volume and you'd have almost nailed him."

"And he's right, it can be. You're three single women living in a big house filled with expensive things, easily fenced merchandise. One of you is the daughter of a former president, and all of you granddaughters of one of the richest men in the country. And you're beautiful. All of that makes you potential targets."

"We're not fools, Mr. Stern."

"Ulrich."

"We're not fools," she repeated. "We don't walk into dark alleys, open the door to strangers or pick up men in bars."

"Well Slim, that's commendable."

Her shoulders were tightening again. "My grand-father is overreacting, but if installing the security system eases his mind, then that's what we'll do."

"But you don't think you need the security."

"I think my cousins and I are perfectly safe in our own home."

"Do you consider a man walk into your kitchen while you're dancing in your underwear safe?"

"You had a key- and I wasn't in my underwear."

"I'd have been inside just as easily without the key as with it. And what was it, if it wasn't your underwear?"

"Pajamas," she snapped.

"Oh, well, that's different." Ulrich grinned down at her, enjoying the temper in her dark eyes.

"Look, you install the damn system, we'll use the damn system. Now I've got-" She strained backward when he leaned down. "What are you doing?"

He drew in a slow breath. "Just getting the full impact. I like your perfume." And his eyes gleamed with amusement. "You're awfully jumpy all of a sudden."

"I don't like being crowded."

"Okay." He eased back, just a subtle movement of that body didn't give her quite the distance she would've liked. "How long are you going to be at this?" he asked, waving his hand at the stack of law books

"Until it's finished."

"Why don't I come back, around seven? We could get some dinner."

"No." She said it firmly, and shifted her chair to give an open book her attention.

"Are you involved?" **( I know, who talks like that????)**

"Obviously."

"I don't mean with work, Slim. I mean with a man."

"That's none of your business."

"Could be. I like the way you look, the way you smell. I like the way you talk, the way you move. It would be interesting to find out if I like the way you….think," he ended, as she narrowed her eyes.

"Do you want to know what I'm thinking right now?"

He smiled, then grinned, then roared with laughter. "No. If you change your mind about the meal, you've got my number."

"Oh yea, I've certainly got your number."

He chuckled, started to rise, then saw the label on the folder nearly buried under a stack of books. "Holloway," he murmured, then looked back at Yumi. "The homicide?"

"Yes."

"I knew John Holloway."

"Did you?" She'd liked his laugh, nearly been charmed by it to reconsider dinner. Now, both her eyes and voice went frosty. "Do you number many spousal abusers among your friends?"

"I didn't say we were friends, I said I knew him. He used to be a cop. So did I."

This time, when he started to straighten, she put a hand over his. Her eyes were focused on his face now, calculating, considering. "Did you work with him?"

"No. We worked out of the same precinct for a few months a while back. I was transferred. He was a good cop."

"He was…" she closed her eyes. "Oh, that's typical. He kicked his wife around for years, but he was a good cop. Wear the blue and stick together."

"I'm not a cop anymore," Ulrich said "And I didn't know much about him off the job. He did the work, closed the cases. I wasn't interested in his personal life."

"I'm very interested in his personal life." She'd watched his face while he spoke. He didn't give away much, but she'd go with her hunches. "You didn't like him did you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Just personal taste. He made me think of a loaded gun."

"You'd still have contacts on the force. Cops hate talking to lawyers, but-"

"Maybe because lawyers put scum back on the street before cops can clean up the stain." (**ME: LOL, funny…)**

She took a steadying breath. "Amanda Holloway isn't scum. She simply had the bad judgment to marry scum."

"That may be, but I can't help you." He rose, stepped back. "I'll be at the house between 8 and 9 on Saturday. As much as I'd like to see them again, I wouldn't wear the pajamas. You'll distract my crew."

OK, another chapter finished!!! Ummm, to all those reading this, right, I want you to add me, if u already didn't, to the story alert thingy in the box. Then it would be much easier for u to know when I update. Please and thank u!!!

Hope u guys like it, cuz I worked hard. Tomorrow is New Years Day!!! Whoopee!!! Oh, and don't forget to tell me what u thought about the song!!! Of course, I know already…it's was the bomb!! That's u guy's new fav. song!!


	5. Chapter 5

**ME: **Ok how'd ya like the song Tattoo?? It was great wasn't it??? I know, but anyways, the song for this chapter is by Evanescence. It's called "Whisper". I'm even listening to it right now!! I love that song…. But, moving along, Happy New Year!!!!

Chapter 4:

"So what does he look like?"

In the mirror over the bathroom sink, Yumi's gaze shifted from the already dark lashes she was coating with mascara, to her cousin's face. "Who?"

"This ex-cop security expert that grandpa hired to keep us safe." Aelita leaned over Yumi's shoulder so that their heads were close.

No one would have taken them for cousins, much less- as they were connected to the Ishiyama and Hopper branches of the family tree- cousins twice over. Aelita's hair was a pink cap over her head, short as a boys, in contrast to Yumi's sweep of raven tresses. Aelita had inherited her mother's coloring, the creamy skin, the eyes that edged from blue to lavender.

She had a small, almost delicate build as well. She was, Yumi thought, beautiful, brilliant, and bossy.

"Are you going to try to tell me you don't remember what he looks like?" Aelita prompted.

"Hmmm? No, I remember. I was thinking of something else. He's attractive enough though, I suppose."

"Details, Yumi, the truth is in the details." Aelita arched a brow. "Stern right? Good German name."

"That would please Granpa."

"Definitely." Ae ran her tongue around her teeth. "Is he married?"

"I wouldn't think so." Yumi went back to the mascara. "He wasn't wearing a ring when he was putting the moves on me."

"And he's what? About thirty?"

"Somewhere around I'd guess. What, are you hunting?"

"No, I'm collecting data. He's single, attractive, runs his own business, thirtyish, and a Stern. My assessment is that Grandpa picked him out for you."

"We already know that. Grandpa hired him to install a security system, which he'll be doing today."

Aelita sighed, then rapped the top of Yumi's head saying, "Hello? Your not usually slow. I'm talking matrimony."

"Matri-" On a choked laugh, Yumi set down her lipstick. "Not a chance."

"Why not? Granpa's been making noises for the past year about how none of his grandchildren has the common sense, or the sense of duty, to settle down and raise a family."

"And grandma's been pining for babies to bounce on her knee," Yumi finished dryly. "I'm telling you, there's no way he's fixed on Ulrich Stern as a potential grandson. The man isn't the type an overprotective grandfather chooses."

Aelita perched along the rose colored counter. "Because?"

"There's something dangerous about him. You can see it in his eyes- something not quite tame."

"Mmm. Sounding better and better."

"For a lover, sure. I imagine he'd be amazing in bed." Yumi smirked and brushed back her hair. " I doubt that's what the Ishiyama had in mind."

Idly, Aelita picked up the lipstick, swiveled the creamy red tube up and down. "On the contrary, I'd say it would be exactly what I'd have in mind. The boy has spirit," she continued, in a deep, exaggerated burr. "He's got fire in his blood. He'll breed strong sons and daughters."

"Ridiculous." But Yumi experienced a sickening sensation deep in her stomach. "That's absurd. He couldn't…He wouldn't."

"Could and would," Aelita disagreed. "And so far I'd say it's working."

"What do you mean, what are you talking about?"

"It's Saturday morning. Just 8 o'clock on a Saturday morning, when you don't have to be anywhere. Not only are you up, but you're dressed. You're wearing mascara, which you don't even need, and lipstick, and-" she leaned forward and sniffed "-your best perfume."

"I'm only-"

"And she's got a new blouse lying out on her bed." Samantha added as she stepped into the doorway and leaned against the jamb. "A red silk blouse."

"Aha, a red silk blouse for a Saturday morning at home." Aelita slid off the counter, patted Yumi's shoulder. "My diagnosis honey, is a strong case of physical attraction."

"I am not attracted to him. I'm just…I'm thinking of going shopping, that's all. Christmas shopping. So I'm up and dressed."

"You never shop on Saturday," Sam pointed out ruthlessly. "You hate to shop, period, which I find very sad. And you never start your Christmas shopping until the middle of December."

"I'm making an exception." Annoyed, Yumi maneuvered by them both and stomped toward her room.

The blouse lay on the bed like a bright red alarm. She hissed at it. Then, slamming the door, she decided to wear it anyway. She liked strong colors, she thought as she yanked it off the bed. She liked silk. Why shouldn't she wear the damn thing?

As she slipped on dark gray pants, she thought about how she wasn't looking for a relationship. Not that a man like Ulrich would be interested in something as civilized as a relationship. She wanted a few more years of independence for herself.

She heard the front door buzzer, sniffed. She took her time putting on her shoes. Then to prove herself that she didn't care how she looked to Ulrich, she turned away from her mirror, and headed downstairs.

He was in the foyer. A scarred leather jacket, faded jeans, dark, tousled hair. He was talking to Sam and Aelita, and he laughed at something Sam had said. Yumi made it halfway down the stairs before he turned his head, before those intense dark eyes, with their dark fringe of lashes, met hers. Before that slow, dangerous smile curved his mouth.

Before her heart gave one jerky kick that warned her she might be in trouble after all.

"Morning, Slim," he said, giving her a very slow once-over. "Nice shirt."

**ME: Yea well, that's the end of this chapter. Like it?? In the next chapter there's gonna be a breakin in. U can't say I left you hanging, so look out for the next chapter. I might update between today and tomorrow, but I don't really know cuz I gotta start my damn break homework. Being a senior sucks, we get more homework… But anyway, did u guys like the song??? Leave a review telling me what you think, ok??**

**Alex**


	6. Chapter 6

**ME:** Hey, was up peoples???? Well…some people said they weren't really into the song "Whisper", they know who they are, and I say, that's their business. Just jokin, if u don't like it, u don't like it!! Anyway, the song for this chapter is called "Listen to your Heart". There are 2 versions, and I love both of them. One is by Roxette singing it, and the other is from some other lady, that's the slower version though…

Next chapter!!!

Chapter 5:

Ulrich didn't pursue women. He particularly didn't pursue a woman who indicated a lack of interest- or one who was sending out mixed signals. When he met a woman who attracted him, he let her know it. (**A/N: I know, soooo out of character)** Straight out, no games, no pretenses. He figured it was up to the woman in question to pick up the ball from there.

Since Yumi Ishiyama wasn't picking up the ball, hadn't even acknowledged that he'd tossed one in her direction, he should have shrugged it off, forgotten her, and gone about his business.

But he wasn't having any luck in doing that.

It had been nearly three weeks since he'd first seen her, four days since he last saw her. And she was still on his mind. Not just the picture of her in that sexy little outfit she'd worn in the kitchen-thought that image popped into his mind with annoying regularity. It was her face that hounded him, the cold courage in it when she'd whipped out that knife and threatened him with it. It was the intelligence and determination in her eyes when she'd spoken of law and justice. It was the cocky smile curving that incredibly tempting mouth as she'd walked down the stairs the day he began the installation of her security system.

It was, he was forced to admit, the whole damn package.

In his small, crowded office, he rubbed his tired eyes, ran his hand through his hair badly in need of a trim. She was keeping him up at night, and it was ticking him off. What he needed to do was pull out his address book and find a companionable woman to spend his evening with. Someone uncomplicated and undemanding.

He'd be damned if he was going to pick up the phone and call Yumi. He'd asked her out, she'd refused. He'd told her he'd be available if she'd changed her mind. She hadn't changed it. He hadn't made a fool of himself over a female since he'd been 12 and fell madly in love with his best friends' older sister, the 16-year old goddess, Marsha Della-Robbia. He'd mooned over her for 2 months, followed her around like a slavish puppy and suffered the taunts of his entire 7th grade class.

Marsha Della-Robbia had never paid any attention to him, and had gone on to marry an oral surgeon. And Ulrich didn't moon after females anymore.

"Grow up, Stern." He ordered himself, and turned back to his computer screen to fiddle with the proposed security system on an office building in South Boston.

When the phone rang, he ignored it until the fourth ring. Swearing, he snatched it up. Obviously his secretary was off powdering her nose again.

"Stern Security."

"And would this be Stern himself?"

Ulrich recognized the voice. There was no mistaking the full-blooded Japanese. "It would be Mr. Ishiyama."

"Good. Just the man I'm after. You've seen to my granddaughters."

"The system's up and operative." And the bill, he thought, the heft bill was in the mail. "It's the best money can buy."

"I'm counting on that, boy. I want my wife's mind at rest. She frets."

"So you said."

"And you tested the system personally?"

"As you requested. Any attempt to break in or undermine the system sends an alarm straight to the nearest cop shop and my own personal beeper."

"Good good. But those girls have to use it to be protected. They're young, you know, and busy with their interests. My wife's worried that they may be careless and forget to turn it on altogether."

"Mr. Ishiyama, I can only guarantee the system if it's in use."

"Exactly, exactly. Why, I was just telling Anna this morning that you've done everything you could do. But she's got this in her mind now, and is worrying on it. I was thinking, just to soothe her, we could do a test. If you'd go by sometime tonight and just see if you could get inside…"

"Hold it. Let me get this straight. You want me to break into your granddaughter's house?"

"Well, you see, if you manage to do it, then we'll know we need to adjust the matter a bit. And if you can't…well, then, I can ease my wife's mind. She's old," he added in a low voice, keeping an eagle eye on the doorway. "I worry about her health. We're more than happy to pay for your time and trouble."

"Do you know what the cage time is for nighttime breaking and entering, Mr. Ishiyama?"

Takeo laughed heartily. Indeed, he'd picked a rare one for his Yumi. "Now, Ulrich, as a former officer of the law, I'm sure you'd know that well enough."

Ulrich leaned back in his chair and stared, meditatively, at the ceiling. "I've met a lot of demons and clever people in my life, Mr. Ishiyama. You could give lessons."

Takeo's roar of laughter had Ulrich's ear ringing."I like you, lad, damned if I don't. Sterns, strong stock. You get back to me when you've checked this matter out. And we'll arrange for a time for you to come here and modernize my security."

**Later……**

It was going to earn him big bucks, Ulrich calculated the zeros as he slipped out of the moonlight and into the shadows of the grand old trees that guarded the house.

He stood studying the dark windows. It was easy enough for Ulrich to think like a thief. He'd handled countless burglaries during his years on the force. It was for that very same reason he'd decided to go into private security.

He approached the house as a thief would, using the trees as cover. He'd have known the alarm system was hot. Of course, if he had a solid knowledge of electronics – and Ulrich had decided to get into the spirit of the job, and assume that he, as thief, had a degree in electronics. Amused at himself, he set to the task of undoing his own work.

15 minutes later, he stepped back, scratched his chin. He was damn good, he decided. Not quite as good as a thief as he was a security expert. The system was very close to foolproof, if he did say so himself. If he hadn't designed it personally, he would never be able to work his way through the backups and safety checks to override it.

Since he had designed it, he could have gotten in- if he'd wanted to get in-by working another 10 minutes or so. Satisfied, he started to step back, when a light flashed on. Yumi Ishiyama stood in full view on the other side of the atrium door, dark hair down to her waist, a bright yellow T-shirt skimming her thighs, and a Louisville Slugger gripped in her hands.

He watched her mouth fall open when she recognized him and her eyes catch fire.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Her voice was muffled by the glass, but he caught her drift. "Spot check," he said loudly back. "Customer's request."

"I didn't request any spot check."

"Your grandfather did."

He watched those furious eyes narrow, saw her hands shift her grip on the handle of the bat, as if she were going to swing away regardless. Then she spun around, giving him a blood-pumping (**LOL)** view of leg, and snatched up the phone.

Ulrich scratched his chin again, his fingers absently brushing over his scar. If she was calling the cops, he was going to be in for a long night of explanantions.

Moments later, Yumi slammed down the receiver. She strode to the control unit for the alarm system, punched in the code, then flipped the locks on the door. (**Hey, u know what is soooo kool??? I was just writin this part and the song "Do you know" by Enrique Iglesias came on. And it was the part when he sang something sonethin " Do u know what it feels like to be the last one to know that the lock on the door was changed. Yep, that was kool….." Anyways, sorry for the interruption… back to the story.**

"You're both idiots, you and my grandfather."

"You called the Ishiyama."

"Of course I called him. Do you think I'm going to take your word when you're standing outside the door wearing breaking-and-entering black and carrying burglar's tools? I ought to bash you with this on principle," she added, before tipping the bat against the wall.

"Your restraint is appreciated." His grin flashed, humor sparkling in his eyes like summer lightning. "Look at it this way, your grandmother can now sleep peacefully at night."

"My grandmother always sleeps peacefully. It's him." Exasperated, she threw up her hands. The movement had the T-shirt sliding dangerously high. "The man stays up at night dreaming up ways to complicate all our lives. It's his one driving goal- to drive his family insane. At least I have the satisfaction of knowing his ears will be ringing for the rest of the night."

"Busted his chops, huh?" Smiling, Ulrich took advantage of the situation and moved closer. "If you'd been in bed like you were supposed to be, you'd never have known I was here. I'd have been gone in another 2 minutes." He reached out to toy with the ends of hair that had draped to her elbows in a soft black curtain. "Why aren't you in bed?"

"I was hungry," she muttered.

"Me, too." He moved a little closer. "Whatcha got?"

Her heart was thudding against her ribs now. He looked more dangerous at that moment. With his eyes hot, his smile wicked, he looked fatal. He looked…tempting. "Look, pal-"

"I keep walking in on you in your pajamas." He let his gaze wander down lazily before sliding it up again and placing his hands on the chair on either side of her. "Don't you think it's a little too much to expect me to keep walking away?"

Her skin tingled as little pulses of excitement danced over it. "I expect you to take no for an answer."

"Do you?" He leaned in- just a little- a brush of bodies. "I would have sworn you were expecting this."

He lowered his mouth toward hers, stopping an inch before contact. He saw her eyes darken, heard her intake of breath, knew she held it. He waited, while his blood surged, waited until he knew they were both suffering.

"Kiss me back," he demanded, and crushed his mouth on hers.

**Me:** Ha, a cliffhanger. You gotta beg for me to update. Mwahahaha!! I am sooo evil!!!!!! Review and tell me if u liked the song!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**ME: **Hey u guys. I'm actually supposed to be studying for my AP Calculus test tomorrow, but I chose to do this instead. Am I not the greatest??!! Huh, huh??? U know the answer is yes!! But anyways, did u guys like that song "Listen to your Heart"??? The one for this chapter is "Numb/Encore" by Linkin Park and Jay-Z. I like that song a lot..but not so much that I love it. Anyways, on to the next chapter:

Chapter 6:

She couldn't have stopped herself. In that long moment when their eyes held, desire had poured through her like heated wine. In the instant when their mouths met, needs slam into her like a fist. In the shuddering time the kiss deepened, pleasure streaked through her.

She moaned, wrapped her arms against him, and met greed with greed.

This was no simple exploration, it was all heat and hunger, passion warring against passion, strength against strength.

She was wild tastes and silken textures. She was arousing scents, and soft sighs. Her mouth was pure sin, and was driving him beyond reason. His hands tangled in her hair, dragged her head back so that he could have more of that impatient erotic mouth.

"Let me have you." He tore his lips from hers to race them along her jaw, down her throat.

"I…" Her head was spinning, breath in ragged gulps. "Wait…just, wait."

"Why?"

"I need to think." She put her hands on his shoulders, straining back. "I wasn't thinking."

"I could fix it so neither one of us is thinking again."

"I'm sure you could." She kept her grip firm, to ensure distance, but it wasn't nearly enough. "Back off a minute."

"It's not going to change anything. I'm still going to want you. You're still going to want me."

"Back off anyway."

It cost him, but he dropped his hands, stepped back. "Far enough? Or should I back out the door so you can pretend this didn't happen?"

"I don't have to pretend anything," Yumi's back straightened. "If I hadn't wanted that to happen, it wouldn't have happened. I'm responsible for my own action, Ulrich."

"Fair enough. Why aren't we rolling around on that fancy rug, finishing what we started?"

"That was so blunt?"

"That was honest."

"All right. We're not rolling around on the rug because I don't have sex with men I barely know."

He nodded, tucked his hands into his pocket. "That's fair enough too." His lips curved when he saw the surprise, then the speculation, flit over her space. "Didn't expect me to be reasonable huh, Slim?"

"No I didn't. Which just proves my point, I don't know you." She braced herself, but didn't move when he came closer, or when his hands slid up her arms, back down to her wrists.

"Ulrich Stern," he said quietly. " Thirty-one, single, ex-cop, ex-soccer player, currently self employed. No criminal record. I've had a couple years in college, but it didn't suite me. I love big, stupid dogs, loud music. Italian food and dangerous women." (**A/N: Notice how he put food and her in the same sentence???)**

Amusement darkened her eyes. "That's informative, but not entirely what I meant."

"I figure it's a start. Do you want to know more?"

She knew he had to feel the way her pulse was hammering under his fingertips. "Apparently I do."

"Tomorrow night. Seven-thirty. We'll try Italian food."

"All right. We'll try Italian food." She didn't move, kept her eyes on his when he leaned forward and caught her bottom lip between his teeth.

"I really like your mouth. I could spend hours on it."

She thought his grin flashed before he turned away, but her vision had blurred.

"Lock up, Slim, and reengage the system."

"Yeah." She took 2 slow breaths, in and out. It occurred to her that the system, so to speak, had already been breached.

**ME:** Hey hey, how's that for an ending??? Yea, baby, I'm actually learning that figurative language crap in my AP English class. But u see, I gave up my studying time for math, to write this damned chapter. But…I am sooo proud of myself, even if I fail the test. But….. who cares?? Except my momma, anyways, I'm writing too much. I gotta study. Tell me what u think of the chapter and the song, ok???


End file.
